


Wolf at the Door

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5B, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Scott McCall, M/M, Scott is weak for fuckboy Theo, Scott making bad choices, Theo being an asshole, Theo is weak for alpha Scott, social ramifications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has complicated thoughts about Theo that he doesn't want to acknowledge. Thoughts that the wolf inside him refuses to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s late. Somewhere between the late hours of night and early hours of the morning. Scott’s pack has fallen asleep in nests of books and blankets.

He sighs and leans back from the tome on his table, his eyes blurring from the hours spent pouring over text for any hint of something that may help them against the Beast. Stiles’ soft snores from the seat across from him and the low hum of the slowly revolving ceiling fan provide a lulling soundscape to the otherwise still night.

Malia and Kira are huddled together on an overstuffed chair, a throw blanket on their lap, surrounded by stacks of papers and empty cups of coffee; both are dead to the world. Liam has an open book tucked underneath his head like a pillow, and Lydia has retired into the other room to rest her eyes. Scott can hear her breath move into a light slumber.

The only other person awake is Theo. He’s reclined on Scott’s sofa, his head resting on a folded couch pillow, eyes glued to the tattered volume propped up on his chest.

Scott still has doubts about allowing Theo to help them with the research. Even with his insight on the Dread Doctors, having him here is a risk.

Scott sighs and rubs his eyes. Sleep is circling him like a hawk now, searching for an opening to swoop.

He finds his eyes rolling over the half wolf, examining him.

Theo’s scent is a dangerous mixture of fear and loneliness. Despair and guilt twisted into something anxious and aggressive. It’s usually more subtle; but with Theo’s tired state the mask of calmness and confidence is thinner and the smells are stronger.

Scott pretends to himself that he doesn't find this smell intoxicating.

Before he can resolve himself against it he's moving to sit beside him on the couch.

There is far more intention behind the move than he’d like to admit. All he acknowledges is that the alpha wolf inside him wants to move closer, so he lets it.

Theo looks up from his book, eyebrows raised and Scott almost smiles at how hard he’s trying to not appear tired as he meets his gaze. He puts on a good front, but Scott can see the sleepiness in his heavy eyes.

Scott's fingers curl around themselves as he scans the line of Theo's jaw to the curve where it meets his neck, wanders down across his body to eye the soft folds of hoodie that casually falls just over his belt.

It’s not the first time he’s wanted to touch Theo. He’s wanted his hands, his teeth, his entire body on him, from the moment the half-wolf came back into his life.

That lonely, frightened smell. He wants to smother it, envelop it. To take the unwanted stray and make it his.

He’d felt similarly about Malia. Her lonely scent pulled him to her. He knew she needed the pack, needed an alpha. He knew she would find relief and happiness with them and he wanted nothing more than to give it to her.

With Theo, it was like that, but stronger. Much stronger. The desire to bring Theo closer was almost crushing.

Stiles’ wariness of Theo had been frustrating as the chimera had played up his puppy dog neediness to get closer to Scott.

Stiles was right, though. Theo _had_ been manipulating him, and now he feels like an idiot for not trusting his best friend sooner. His blindness to the danger Theo presented hurt his pack, and Scott still struggles to forgive himself for it.

After the betrayal, Scott was sure he would never feel the urge to bring Theo close again.

How very wrong he was.

The moment his pack was back together and he’d fixed what had been broken; the ice cold resolve began to melt.

Theo dropped his lost puppy act, but the subtle smells had remained. These smells betrayed Theo to Scott and the desires returned.

The alpha wolf in Scott still wants to help him, but there is now something else that it wants from Theo as well. Something that Scott wants to admit to himself even less.

Theo had challenged him. The wolf didn't like that at all, and it had more than a few ideas of how to fix it.

Now, with the hour so late, and Theo’s mask so thin, the wolf is tugging at Scott hard, pushing him to let it loose, to let it act naturally. It wants Theo beneath him. It wants to protect the scared lost coyote and force the challenger to submit.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, there is a voice screaming at him to snap out of it, but it's drowned out by the hunger of the wolf.

He hadn't felt this way in a long time. A very long time. Not since Allison…but Theo...

Scott is too tired to fight it and allows himself to prowl slowly over to the chimera.

Theo doesn’t move. He keeps his face still and blank, keeps his body relaxed as if he’s only moderately curious of the alpha’s actions.

He looks bored and questioningly up at Scott who slowly pushes the book between them to the floor. Its pages bend slightly as it topples onto the carpet and Scott brushes his mouth against Theo’s.

Theo’s lips are as soft and as pliant as they look. They tighten briefly in surprise, but not even a moment later they are parting for Scott, allowing him to press further.

Scott can practically hear Theo’s brain working, searching for a way to use this to his advantage as his teeth gently scrap the alpha’s lower lip, beckoning, encouraging.

Scott doesn’t care if Theo is trying to manipulate him. His wolf wants this. So badly.

His hands are on Theo’s face, his neck, holding him. Theo’s kiss is all blunt teeth and slutty suction as Scott explores the inside of his mouth.

Scott can feel Theo’s pulse under his palm, can hear his heart beating, and Scott _knows_ that somewhere deep below the mind warped by the dread doctors, the soul twisted and knotted, there is the boy he once knew.

_God, let me help you..._

Scott thinks desperately as he pulls at the neck of Theo’s hoodie and moves his mouth to bite at the creamy exposed skin.

_Please just let me help you..._

Scott knows Theo can’t hear his silent pleas, but there is brief pause in his calculated encouraging motions. Scott can feel it in the genuine confusion in the person below him as Theo is put off guard by the feelings Scott is emitting.

And then, Theo seems to decide that he wants more of this, whatever it is. He arches his body up against Scott’s and their mouths find one another again. Theo’s hands are suddenly at Scott’s sides, tugging at him.

Scott isn’t tired anymore.

Theo needily pulls at his arms, his waist, his back. He tongue aggressively drawing Scott deeper into his mouth. Calculation replaced with pure unbridled impulse and want.

Scott has forgotten where he is entirely as his hands find their way beneath the folds of Theo’s shirt to slide across the hot smooth skin. He growls deeply into Theo’s throat and drops his weight down on top of him.

Scott feels a frustrated whine leaves Theo’s lips as he is crushed into the cushions. The sound is tantalizing to him, addictive, like the first hit of a very very bad drug.

He wants to hear it again.

“ _Scott!”_

A high female voice brings Scott crashing back to reality. Where he is in his house, hard, on top of one of his worst enemies, ten feet away from his sleeping girlfriend.

He breaks his lips away and turns to see Lydia is standing in the hallway, staring at him.

“What, the _ever_ _loving_ _hell_ is going on here?”

Barely a minute later Scott is escorting Theo out of his house like an animal that shouldn’t be indoors. Theo is about as cooperative as a dog being tugged away from a strip of steak that fell on the floor.

“Don’t worry Scott.” he says when Scott finally manages to push him out on the doorstep, “She won’t tell anyone. This can just be our little secret.”

The bastard can’t even say it with a straight face.

“Good _night_ , Theo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott closes the door a bit more abruptly than he intends and flips the lock. He waits till he hears Theo’s shoes scraping along the sidewalk and onto the street before he turns to face Lydia.

Her eyes, marred by dark circles from her time in Eichen House, are stretched wide, piercing him.

" _What. The. Hell._ "

She waits for him to answer.

He doesn't know where to begin. He can't even explain what just happened to himself much less someone else.

"You better start talking Scott, because I am _this close_ to waking the others so we can figure out if you're _possessed_. Now _please_ tell me what the hell I just walked in on."

"I-I don't really know."

"You don't?" She asks, "Well, let me tell you what it _looked_ like..."

"Please don't."

There is a long pause where he finds himself staring at the wall above her shoulder, the specks of dirt on un-swept floor, the bend of her tightly folded arms; _anywhere_ but at her wide, disappointed eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" She asks accusingly.

"It hasn't been going on.” he insists, “There's nothing going on, it was just a freak thing and it's never _ever_ happening again."

"Scott, do not patronize me. I have been in more relationships, done more dating, more cheating, more sneaking around than everyone we know put together."

His stomach is twisted. Cheating? Sneaking around...?

He wants to throw up.

This isn't him. This isn't who he is. He never wants to be that.

Assholes cheat. He isn't an asshole; why did he do this?

He hadn't thought about Kira once. Why hadn't he thought about Kira?

"Kira is my friend, Scott. What am I supposed to do about this? We only just got everyone back together."

She sounds heartbroken, her angry tight voice cracking. Scott wants to hug her, tell her that everything will be fine, but he doesn't, and she composes herself.

"It's dangerous.” She says, “He's dangerous. The things he’s done to you—to all of us..."

Scott swallows and looks down at the floor. He knows she’s right. He’s embarrassed and ashamed and he still tastes Theo on his lips and it’s confusing and awful and if he could take it back he would; but he can’t. He just wants to shake himself and wake up to find this was all one misguided, wet dream.

"I know," he manages to say, still unable to look her in the eye, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Well, you better start thinking about what you're going to do about it." She says and picks up her purse, "I'm going home."

She walks past him and opens the door, then pauses to look at him.

"Scott?" She asks, her voice a bit softer, "Was this really the first time you've done anything like that with him?"

He finally looks up at her and holds her gaze.

"Yes," he says honestly, "First and last. I really don't even know how it happened at all."

She looks at him sadly, and for a few moments Scott feels as though she's staring into his soul, seeing and understanding things that he is feeling; things that he doesn't understand himself. 

*          *          *

 

Scott wrestles with himself all morning. Turning over the events of the previous night. His girlfriend—his _adorable_ girlfriend who has never done anything wrong to anyone in her entire life—is spread across his bed, lying on her stomach taking notes out of one of their text books.

He had told himself he would tell her as soon as she had a cup of coffee. Then he told himself he’d tell her after she got out of the show—after she got dressed, after everyone else went home, after they ate something...and now it’s almost quarter after eleven and he still hasn’t said anything.

Finally, as she closes her math textbook to start on her English homework, he takes a deep breath.

"Hey babe...I’m sorry, but we need to talk."

Kira looks up at him from her fluffy pink pen. Her concerned doe eyes make him want to curl up and die.

"I did something really stupid. You're probably going to be mad," he continues, "and you should be really."

Her brows knit together slightly.

"What is it?" She asks calmly, as if there is nothing Scott could say that would ever make her mad.

Scott bites his lip.

"The other night when we were all falling asleep looking for a way to stop the beast. I didn't mean for it to happen—I still don't even understand how it happened—but, Theo and I…we kind of…messed around a little bit."

"Messed...around?" She repeats, confused.

"We kind of kissed a little." He clarifies. The words are heavy on his lips.

 _A little_. He thinks again of the feel of Theo’s hands on his sides, fingers splayed, nails digging. About how deep he fell into Theo’s mouth. About the vibrations that had moved through his lips as Theo moaned around his tongue.

The back of his neck starts to feel hot and he abruptly shrinks away from the line of thought.

"What?" She says, shaking her head. It's a statement of confusion rather than an actual question.

She still looks like she isn’t processing it.

“You...I...you mean _Theo kissed you_?”

“No. Not...exactly.”

As he says it, he tries to imagine how Alison would have taken this news. She would have been affronted and furious. She would demand an answer as to why. She would ask if he was doing this as a joke. If he thought _she_ was a joke. She'd jump up, tears on the edges of her eyes and insist on being alone to think. A door would be slammed in his face.

Kira does none of these things. She's shocked, but she doesn't seem angry; more confused and upset.

"I'm really _really_ sorry." He goes on. "You know I would never want to hurt you. Honestly, I can't explain it. I was just tired and it happened."

"Scott...this is just...I...I'm not mad." A look of horror flutters across her face. "You're not breaking up with me?!" She gasps.

"What? No!" He cries. "Are you breaking up with me?" 

*          *          * 

"So what did you say?" Lydia asks, unable to keep the disgust out of her voice as Kira recounts her boyfriend’s confession in Lydia's kitchen.

She had been hoping, practically praying, that Kira would reach out to her when Scott broke the news.

It had happened sooner than she expected. The shocked and horrified way Scott had behaved she almost wondered if it would take him a week to work up the courage, but Scott has never been weak or afraid.

She should have had more confidence in him.

Then again, she never thought she would see him doing what he had been doing last night. Never.

She was almost relieved when her phone buzzed with Kira's name, but only for a moment. She had been crying hysterically and sounded as if she couldn't breathe.

Now Kira is sitting across from her, eyes red, clutching a cup of Jasmine tea. She said she hadn't cried in front of Scott, and she seemed determined not to cry again.

"I said of course not!" She responds to Lydia's question, her slender fingers tightening around the pink ceramic mug.

"We've been through so much. What kind of person would just up and leave him over something stupid like this?"

"I might." Lydia states, blowing the steam off her own cup. “It's not that stupid.”

"You couldn’t." Kira objects. "He didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh, really?" Lydia can't help but let her voice drop into its old sweetly acidic lilt. "He just accidentally fell on top of Theo and his tongue just slipped into his mouth?"

Kira looks affronted, and Lydia immediately regrets the harshness of her statement but not enough to keep her from continuing with her point.

"Sorry," she says, “I cheated on Jackson three times; and every time, I meant to do it."

"I still don’t get it." Malia breaks in from beside Kira. “If you don’t want Scott to have sex with Theo, then why don’t you just kill him? If he wanted to have sex with Stiles, and I didn’t want that, I’d just kill him.”

“Oh my _God_ , Malia.” Kira half gasps half whispers, “they didn't have sex. They aren't going to have sex-I-I just can't even.”

“As much as I hate the fact that this is coming out of my mouth,” Lydia responds, “Theo is only half of what went wrong here.”

“Does this mean you can have sex with whoever you want now?” Malia asks.

"Guys, really!" Kira protests, "Scott feels really bad."

"Bad or not," Lydia says, "he made that decision. He chose to do this."

"But it's Theo." Kira argues. "You know how manipulative he is. Wouldn’t he do something like this to get at us again? We're all together despite his best-or worse-efforts, so he goes for the lowest blow. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of breaking me and Scott up."

“I’m one thousand percent sure that Theo is trying to do that.” Lydia concedes, “But still...”

She can understand Kira's need to not let Theo win…she could just imagine the smug smirk on the chimera, enough to make anyone want to punch something…but she had seen Scott on top of Theo, and he had not been a passive party in the exchange.

“Did he...” She asks slowly, “Did he even explain how it happened? What lead up to it?”

“Not really.” Kira says, finally taking a sip off her cooling tea, “he kind of just said that it happened.”

Lydia frowns. She wants to tell Kira that she should be stronger. Wants to tell her how very into the entire thing Scott had looked, how his arm had been so far up Theo’s shirt that it was barely visible, how Theo had been moving his hand to Scott's belt just as she'd walked in and Scott seemed to have no intentions of stopping him.

She wants to tell her all of this but she can't because Kira has already made up her mind.

Part of her is relieved that Kira is willing to try to make it work. Part of her is happy that the pack won't be immediately torn in two over this. But the other, wiser part of her is deeply concerned.

She knows Kira has always sort of worshiped Scott, but inventing reasons to forgive him and entirely overlook what had happened just isn't okay.

And then there was Scott. His actions were entirely unacceptable, but more than that was his reluctance to tell anyone what had been the lead up to it happening, or to give up any explanation other than “I'm sorry.”

And that is really what's gnawing at her, what kept her tossing and turning the previousnight.

When she had cheated on Jackson, a time that now felt like a thousand lifetimes ago, it had always been deliberate. Most times it had been with the intention of making him jealous, of bending him, driving him crazy, making sure he knew just how easily he could lose her.

But Scott doesn’t think like her—or rather, think like the girl she used to be. So what the hell is wrong with him?

He’s never been like her or Jackson. He wouldn’t do something with the intention of hurting anyone in his pack, much less his girlfriend. He is far above that kind of pettiness; and he isn’t shallow. He wouldn’t put any kind of physical lust above his love for his friends.

Which leaves her inclined to believe in the much, much worse alternative theory for the rationale behind his actions: Scott has feelings for the chimera that killed him.

It’s something that she wishes in her heart of hearts that she couldn’t understand, but she does. No matter how awful Jackson was, how shallow and bitter, how insecure and mean, she had loved him.

She’d tormented him, but she’d loved him.

She wished that she could say she loved him for the few slivers of good in his mostly abhorrent personality, but far to the contrary, she had loved him for all of the ways in which he was broken. All of the ways in which he was damaged and imperfect and awful. Ways in which he needed her.

Was that what Scott saw in Theo? Or was it that he thought, despite everything, that Theo had done; that he could somehow change him?

Either thought is terrifying.

“I...would at least try to talk to Scott more about this.” Lydia finally offers her friend. “If you're going to try to stay together and make things work, you can't just sweep this under the rug. You should try to understand what happened, maybe help him understand what happened. He could be very confused right now.”

Kira swallows another gulp of tea and looks away.

She doesn't look like a person that will be digging deeper into what happened.

Lydia's heart sinks for them both.

* * *

Stiles knows there is something wrong with his best friend as they pile into his Jeep.

Through hours of fruitless pouring through pages, they had managed to come across an illustration in an old Argent journal that Stiles is sure he's seen before somewhere in the woods.

It's not much to go on, but it's something.

Despite the potential lead, Scott has been quiet and somber. He doesn’t look like he’s gotten much sleep, and he's taken a deep breath in to start a sentence several times; but no dice.

It isn’t the attitude of someone that just pulled his pack together from the brink of destruction. More the look of someone that accidentally stepped on the dog’s tail and felt bad about it.

Stiles doesn't need to smell emotional residue --or whatever it is that Derek used to call it--to know that Scott is struggling to tell him something.

He tries to be patient. Tries so hard.

He strums his fingers on the steering wheel.

Scott is looking out the window.

Stiles grits his teeth. He won't ask. He won't pry. Scott will tell him...eventually.

Damn it, he's going to ask...

"Okay buddy, you've been quiet all morning. What's going on? Is your mom okay? Are you and Kira okay? Are you worried about the beast? What's up? I’m choking on the dark and sulky silence here."

“I made out with Theo last night.” He blurts out without looking at him, “Like _really_ made out. And...yeah, it's really awkward and terrible. Go ahead. Be mad.”

Stiles focuses on the double yellow lines before him and tries to let Scott's words sink in.

Tries to tell himself he misheard what he thinks he just heard. He couldn't POSSIBLY have just heard that.

He's not going to yell. He's not going to yell. They just got their friendship back together. He’s not going to jeopardize that. He is _not_. going. to. yell.

There is a popping sound underneath the hood, and the jeep begins to lose momentum.

"Oh, COME ON!" Stiles shouts. “YOU MOTHER—”

Twenty minutes later they are still stranded on the side of the road, and Stiles’ voice is hoarse from screaming and swearing. Some at Scott, some at the jeep...mostly at Scott.

Scott just listens and offers the occasional "I know" or "you're right”'. Stiles had managed to pull a few details out of him—that he had been the one initiate it, that Theo had just sort of been laying on the sofa reading right before it happened—but not much else.

"I honestly can't believe you not only _did_ that but then told your girlfriend about it." Stiles exclaims from under the steaming blue hood of his Jeep. It was the third time since they’d gotten stuck.

"It's just so stupid!” He fumes, and then cries out in pain as he burns his finger on a strip of heated duct tape. The damn stuff not only hurt like a bitch, but then it clung to you. Stiles was tired of sticky, burning—lying, backstabbing, murdering, slutty—things in his life.

“God _damn_ it.” He shouts and slams his arms down on bumper. “I just got this piece of shit working again! So fucking stupid." He repeats again, as if there were no interlude in his thoughts.

"It's not stupid." Scott finally starts to defend himself but then stops. "I mean—yeah, what I did was stupid, but telling Kira wasn't. It's just better to tell someone the truth. If you love someone, respect them, it's always better. Just look at what keeping secrets did to you, to us. It almost tore the whole pack apart, and I can't let that happen again."

"Yeah, but I only killed someone." Stiles says, wrapping his hurt hand in a dirty rag before plunging back in. “ _You_ decided to suck face with Theo Raeken and dry humped him into the sofa.”

Scott flushes.

“Like if ever there was a thing to lie about THAT was it.” He stops and wipes the sweat that has accumulated on his forehead. “Hell, I almost wish you'd lied to me about it!"

"No, you don't." Scott looks at his friend earnestly.

Stiles sighs in confirmation. It's true. He's glad Scott told him, even if the revolting image is now burned into his brain.

"And," Scott can't help but correct, "I didn't _dry hump_ him. This whole thing sucks enough without you exaggerating it."

"Whatever you say, Buddy." Stiles dismisses him.

There's silence for a few moments as he tapes up the last hole. When he's done he stands back and sighs.

"I guess maybe you're right.” He says finally. “At least now Theo doesn't have something to blackmail you with. I mean, can you even imagine?"

"Yeah." Scott breathes a sigh of relief. "That would have been terrible."

*          *          * 

The Dread Doctor’s lair is empty when Theo arrives. He knows their patterns enough to easily slip in unnoticed.

He's looking for something specific.

The little study session with Scott's pack had been very insightful. In addition to being treated to some dirty insight on the...needs...of Perfect True Alpha Scott McCall, he'd come across a glyph in one of the older Argent journals relating to the beast. A glyph that Theo was almost positive he’d seen before.

If there's an explanation for it anywhere, it’s going to be in the Dread Doctor’s library, so he makes his way through the dank empty chamber to the one corner that is kept completely dry. It’s not much of a library, just a few shelves locked away; but Theo has had the time to skim all of the tomes, and he thinks he knows which one he’s looking for.

As his fingers trace dusty leather spines, his mind keeps slipping back to Scott McCall and how he didn't seem able to keep his hands—Theo smirks to himself in the dark—or his mouth to himself.

If it had been Malia, he wouldn't have been surprised at all. Boyfriend or not, Theo could smell the lust radiating from her whenever their eyes meet. But Scott? Definitely surprising. He’d thought he maybe got a scent once or twice, but it was hard to tell. And now, after everything that’d happened?

Scott either has it for him so bad he couldn't stand it, or is just plain stupid. Maybe both.

Probably both.

Scott has practically given him the keys to the kingdom with this one. He’s laid out all his cards in the middle of a hand, and now Theo only has to choose which way to play his own.

Theo’s hand slides around the book he’s looking for. As he wipes dust off the faded leather cover he wonders what Scott is doing.

Is he with his girlfriend?

He lets a small laugh escape his lips at the thought.

Poor girl. If she had only seen her beloved BF last night. Hands all over him, hot and aggressive.

Not to mention hard. Really hard. And big. He could feel the weight of it through both their jeans as Scott had pressed him down.

He wonders how far it would have progressed if that uppity bitch hadn't interrupted them.

Scott had been so intensely hot for him. Theo can practically still feel the heat of Scott's mouth on his lips, smell the smooth nutmeg-reminiscent scent of his breath moving into him.

How far would it have gone if Lydia hadn’t walked in? Theo was eager to find out but the look of horror on Scott’s face when Lydia had discovered them...it was totally worth whatever they'd missed out on. Even if he had to walk home hard himself.

Still though….

Theo's brain was alight with all of the things he could do with this newfound leverage.

Scott was such a goodie goodie, would he tell his girlfriend?

Probably.

Dumbass.

He really wished he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation. How exactly would Scott explain what happened?

Theo is dying to know.

He tucks the book under his arm and makes his way out, unnoticed.

He isn’t exactly sure how he’s going to use this to his advantage, but the possibilities feel more than abundant.

*          *          *

Stiles and Scott exhaust themselves looking for the glyph before climbing back into the Jeep and driving home. 

It’s a peaceful silence, the kind earned from a day’s hard work, but Stiles isn’t content to let it be. There’s still something on his mind that he’s burning to ask….the most obvious follow-up question to their earlier conversation. 

"So..." he begins and trails off, not sure how to broach the subject.

 He rolls his head around and looks at Scott, as if waiting for him to read his mind and answer his unasked question.

He doesn't.

"So," he begins again, this time with an eyebrow raised, "are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Maybe _why_ you decided to crawl on top of Theo last night? We’ve talked about why it’s insane--how it’s horrible and can probably ruin all our lives--but you haven’t given me any insight as to what you were thinking at the time.”

Scott doesn’t volunteer an answer, just sets his jaw and stares out through the windshield.

Stiles isn’t content to let it go so he digs further.

“Like, what made you want to do it? Do you like guys now? Have you always liked guys? And god _why_ Theo of all the people you could have explored that with?"

"No, we aren't."

“Aren’t what?”

“Aren’t going to talk about it.”

Stiles tries not to boil over in anger.

"I don't want to," Scott says firmly, "because it's never happening again."

"You mean not with Theo? Or not with another guy—"

"I mean, I'm with Kira."

*          *          *

Theo closes the book in his lap. He thinks he may have an idea of what the glyph is for, but the details are everything in these situation and the text is in German.

Not the kind of German you can stick in Google translate either. He tried. Twice.

He can’t help but wonder if it’s because he’s messing up the letters. The damn book is handwritten in a scratchy scrawl that makes it difficult to discern individual letters.

It also hasn’t helped that his mind keeps slipping back to the previous night with Scott. It’s stuck with him throughout the day much stronger than he thought it would.

He’s eager to push Scott farther, watch the perfect alpha wolf fall deep down into the hole of selfish bad choices that would hurt his friends. He wants to see it so bad it practically sets his blood on fire.

Scott isn’t like Stiles or Liam. He’d managed to make it through everything Theo had put him through almost unscathed. Never once was Scott willing to get his hands dirty. To tarnish his perfect wholesome self.

Perfect good people don’t turn against their friends. Perfect true alphas don’t kill people.  
  
It had made Theo sick.  
  
But now he can see the cracks in Scott’s armor. Cracks that, with a bit of prying, Theo can work his fingers into and tear open. He needs to see Scott slip off his pedestal. He needs to see him sullied. Needs to see him _choose_ to hurt his friends.  
  
No one is perfect. Everyone has something that can break them. Everyone has something they would sell their soul to get.  
  
And he wants to see Scott sell. He doesn't care what it takes. He needs to see it happen.

He tells himself to be patient, that an opportunity will present itself soon, and tries again to discern the poorly rendered letters of the text once again.

But it won’t leave him alone. His mind...and maybe also his body a little bit…just won’t let him focus on anything else.

And then it occurs to him. Lydia would probably be much better at translating the text than him. So why not kill two birds with one stone?

Scott had let him help with the research last night. He probably wouldn’t say no to Theo coming back with some new information. Hell it could even be a good way to build back some "trust".

As he makes his way to Scott's block, he recalls the feeling of Scott's hand pushing up the folds of his shirt, disappearing beneath the soft fabric to slide up his core. Scott’s touch was…Theo’s not sure what it was. But it makes him antsy.

* * * 

It's late. Stiles has gone home, and Scott is left in his empty house with nothing but the buzz of his mother’s slowly dying refrigerator to break his thoughts.

For the fifth time in an hour, he turns his phone over in his palm and contemplates texting Kira.

Despite knowing that he did the right thing in telling her, he can't help but feel like he got off too easily.

He'd hurt her. Broken her trust.

Why didn't she at least consider breaking up with him? Or even suggest taking a break? It would have been more reasonable than just accepting it.

He wished that she had made him suffer a little. Told him how it made her feel, told him that they would have to work back up to the trust that they once had.

Allison would have. If she didn't break up with him on the spot.

Kira's acceptance and instant forgiveness hurt more than if she had slapped him. It gives him nowhere to go. Nothing to work back to. Just the new normal where they are together, but he has hurt her.

He growls. Angry at himself, and then he hears a knock at the door.

He almost starts.

He's been so immersed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the approach. He takes a deep breath before moving to open the door.

When he sees the person on the other side all of his resolve shatters and dissolves. It scatters around him, present but ephemeral.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can feel the aggressive undertones in the chimera. His vulnerable looks, his helpless lip that always seems just on the verge quivering with fear or pain. They're Theo’s tools, his weapons, the teeth of the steel jawed trap that he's used to ensnare Scott before...

It had been much easier to brush off the problem when the source of it wasn't present.

Now Theo stands before him, hair light and tousled, the smooth white skin of his neck disappearing beneath the snug folds of the same hoodie he had been wearing the night before. The hoodie hasn’t been washed and Scott can smell himself on it.

It smells really good. His scent on Theo. Covering him, enveloping him.

Scott already feels the wolf growling in his chest. Tugging, pushing, practically snapping at him to reach out and grab Theo by his belt and pull him into the house.

The feeling is worse than it’s ever been and the smug bastard hasn’t even opened his mouth yet. Any hopes he’d had of being able to move past this evaporate, like hot breath in cold air.

Theo stares at him with searching, pleading eyes and Scott knows the look is bullshit.

He can feel the aggressive undertones in the chimera. His vulnerable looks, his helpless lip that always seems just on the verge quivering with fear or pain. They're Theo’s tools, his weapons, the teeth of the steel jawed trap that he's used to ensnare Scott before.

Scott knows all of this...so why does he still want to grab him by the neck of his hoodie and lick him?

"What the hell do you want, Theo?" Scott asks through gritted teeth, even though he knows exactly why Theo is here.

"I was wondering if we could talk." The he says slowly, vulnerably.

His mask is thick. Thicker than usual.

"Just tell me what you're here to say." Scott says more heated than he intends to, "If you think you're going to blackmail me about last night, you're too late, I've already told everyone."

Theo raises an eyebrow.

"Well that was awfully selfish of you."

"What?" Scott asks, confused.

"Yeah," he says, voice heavy with faux hurt. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I would have liked to keep that between just us?"

"Yeah I'm sure you would have _loved_ that." Scott replies. "Me denying you of the satisfaction of telling my girlfriend so you can watch her cry must be really hard for you."

"That's not what I mean." he says. "What if I didn't want anyone to know? What if I found it embarrassing?"

Theo keeps making those open unsure eyes at him that make Scott wants to drag his teeth up Theo's throat, dig his nails into his waist, grind his hips onto him and hear the coyotes breath change. Get something authentic from him for once. _Make_ him take that mask off.

He doesn't.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?” He says instead of pulling him into the house and doing nasty things to him..things that he would undoubtedly _like_ , “That you're embarrassed?"

"Maybe."

Scott tries not to growl. He knows Theo isn't embarrassed.

As if on cue, Theo smirks.

" _Did_ she cry?"

He feels the tension building in his stomach start to simmer into anger. Theo does _not_ get to talk about his girlfriend.

“That is _none_ of your business.”

“Could it be though?” Theo says, smoothly, raising an eyebrow, taking a step closer.

Scott doesn’t move.

“No, it really couldn’t.” He says flatly.

Theo is standing too close to him now. He’s starting to smell more than Theo’s obnoxious body spray. Smell the natural tones of the skin underneath.

“Look Scott,” Theo says, “I don’t know why you’re treating me like I did something to you last night. Was I lying on your sofa beggin you to fuck me? Did _I_ crawl all over you and slide my hand up _your_ shirt? Because that's distinctly not how I remember it going. _I_ didn’t do anything.”

“You certainly didn’t have a problem with any of it.” Scott accuses.

“So you’re mad at me because I didn’t push you away?” He leans in further and whispers patronizingly. “That really feels like _victim blaming_ Scott...”

“You are most definitely _not_ a victim.”

“Why? Because you think that I liked it?”

Scott wants Theo to move away from him. He’s starting to feel Theo’s breath on his neck, and it’s making him think about doing very _very_ bad things.

“No. Because of all the _obvious_ other reasons. Stop turning this around and putting words in my mouth. It has nothing to do with you _liking_ it.” he spits out and then can’t help but add, “Which, by the way, you totally _did_.”

He’s not sure why he had to get that last bit in. He knows it doesn’t absolve him of guilt, doesn’t justify his own actions. He hasn’t really thought about that part yet. That unless Theo is also quite skilled at feigning sexual arousal, he had definitely been into it. Or maybe being given an advantage of any kind just made him hard. It was impossible to tell.

Theo bites his lip and Scott tries to ignore the feelings the motion invokes.

The thin threads of resolve, he's grasping for them. He doesn't want to hurt his friends. They don't deserve to be hurt any more than Theo deserves to be helped...but the wolf is whining at him, aching over what it wants.

It thinks Theo deserves a lot of things. Things that the wolf can give him. Things like being corrected. Put in his place. Made to admit he isn't even close to an alpha. Made to regret even trying to take Scott's pack from him...but it also thinks he deserves other things. Things that everyone deserves, like feeling safe and knowing he isn’t alone. Like he didn't have to hurt himself and others to survive.

Scott knows that it doesn't make sense, but it feels like the entire world will be better if the wolf can just have its way with the chimera.

Theo moves another few inches forward.

"I have something that I think can help us figure out how the Dread Doctors plan to control the Beast.” he offers, but Scott can barely hear him. He's to focused on the way Theo moves his mouth.

“And that is?” Scott asks, trying to keep the edge out of his voice, his eyes now fixated on Theo’s lips. He thinks he sees the corner of his mouth twitch, like he’s trying not to smile.

“Can I come in?" He asks innocently.

"No."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"Pick a reason."

"Can it be that you're worried you'll start ripping my clothes off?"

Scott growls. Theo's mouth just needs to stop talking. Words need to stop tumbling from those loose bitable lips.

“You _know_ you want to, Scott.” He says evenly.

Scott should really hate hearing Theo say his name. He should hate the soft way it comes off his tongue, like he’s taunting him, patronizing him. Like he’s daring him to make him say it a hundred _thousand_ more times.

“You want to know something?” Theo asks baiting as he leans in so his mouth is almost touching Scott’s. “I _did_ like it.”

His hand is suddenly on Scott’s hip, fingers hooking onto his belt, as he mouths in barely more than a whisper. “I liked it _a_ _lot_.”

_Yeah you fucking did._

  
Before he can stop himself, Scott grabs Theo by the arm and hauls them both into the house. He slams the door shut behind them and pushes his back up against it so fast it would put Derek Hale to shame.

“I _thought_ you might like that.” Theo gloats triumphantly, his eyes gleaming with hunger.

“ _Shut up_ .” Scott growls, finding Theo's wrists and pinning them roughly by his head. “Just _stop_ talking.”

He crushes his mouth against Theo’s, forcing his lips open with a bruising strength. He growls as Theo momentarily yields his mouth to him, allowing him to lap the insides of it and run his tongue aggressively along the chimera’s blunt teeth. But the satisfaction lasts only for a moment before Theo is returning the kiss, and he is _not_ passive about it.

His jaws clamp down on Scott as he draws the alpha wolf’s tongue deeper into his mouth with a tight hot visceral suction, pulling him in whichever direction he desires, dominating the course of the kiss.

But Scott won’t have any of it. He is _not_ letting Theo lead this. Or anything. Period.

With a deep growl he digs his nails into Theo’s wrists as he pushes harder into his mouth, his body crushing Theo’s into the door behind him. Their tongues clash as Theo struggles to free his wrists, but Scott doesn’t give him so much as an inch.

In fact, the harder Theo struggles, the hungrier the wolf inside him grows. He feels his nails sharpen as they continue to dig into Theo’s smooth skin--something that hasn’t happened unintentionally since his first days with Allison.

He breaks his mouth briefly away and breathes hot breath onto Theo’s lips.

“You want me to let go?” he whispers, moving his mouth to a soft place on Theo’s neck just below his chin. “Why don’t you ask me to?”

Theo lets out a frustrated huff, like he’d sooner _die_ than do anything of the kind. It might be the most authentic form of expression Scott has gotten from him since he’d shown up on his door, maybe longer.

Spurred on by the small shred of honest behavior, Scott bites down hard into the inviting soft flesh of Theo’s neck, and is rewarded almost instantly by a reluctant lusty gasp. He can feel the subtle shift in Theo’s body as he start to suck his neck black and blue, feel the tension in him him as he struggles against his own arousal.

For someone that had shown up on his doorstep with the clear intention of seducing him, Theo seems to be having a very difficult time admitting how much he’s enjoying the alpha wolf’s teeth grinding into him.

Which only makes Scott want to make him admit it that much _more_. He finally releases Theo’s wrists, to seize hips instead and bites down harder, this time moving to the hollow of Theo’s neck.

“ _Fuck_.” Theo whispers, his hands now free to slide down Scott’s back as he breathes in barely controlled raspy breaths as Scott starts to grind their hips together. He seems surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting to actually take pleasure in the experience, and Scott can’t help but wonder if he’s ever done this before.

He’s not sure how many people Theo may or may not have fucked, but the suddenly uncertain way in which he’s handling himself makes Scott wonder if he isn’t as experienced with this whole thing as he’s letting on.

Or maybe that’s just what he wants Scott to think. He’s almost beyond caring at this point because the sound of the restrained moans reverberating in the chimera’s throat as Scott chews away at him are enough to drive any thought out of his mind.

He wants to see more of _this_ Theo.

It isn’t till he feels Theo’s hands, eagerly pulling at his belt till he remembers that he is supposed to be with someone else.

His body freezes. Suddenly all he can think about is Kira's wounded face, Lydia's horrified expression, Stiles mouth turning in disgust at the betrayal...and also he can picture Allison, and her disappointed gaze. He can feel them all, shocked and betrayed by his actions and the tension in his hips is destroyed by the sickness in his stomach.

_What the hell is he doing?_

He has a girlfriend. Theo had killed him. This is _beyond_ wrong...

He grabs Theo's hand sharply and pulls it away from his belt.

“Get the hell out of my house.” He growls heatedly and tosses the chimera's hand aside.

For once Theo's face seemed to hold something genuine. Shock and disappointed anger surge through the usually collected smooth features and the ever-distant glassy eyes are lit with a fire that Scott can only assume is an unwarranted sense of betrayal.

It's so hypocritical he can barely stand it...and yet it does still send a trickle of pity through him.

Just not enough pity to betray his friends any more than he already just had. He doesn’t care how much he wants to feel Theo’s body wrapped around his own, nothing is worth doing that to his pack that he’d only just barely managed to put back together.

He takes a step back from the door, roughly hauling Theo with him.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!.” Theo snaps. As if Scott refusing to sleep with his enemy and cheat on his girlfriend was some kind of unimaginable act of stupidity. “We _both_ know you want this!”

“ _Not as much as you do._ ” Scott growls, dragging Theo out onto his doorstep for the second night in a row. “What do you think I'm stupid?”

From the momentary smug expression on Theo's face Scott understood the answer to be “yes, _very much_ so” and he growls, finally releasing his grip on the shorter wolf with a shove.

“You'd just do _anything_ to tear my pack apart wouldn't you?” He accuses.

“Oh no, Scott.” Theo says with all the sincerity of a half rate stage actor. “It's really that I've just been harbouring a secret _crush_ on you this whole time...I-I think I'm in love with you...I'm hoping maybe some of your goodness can rub off on me and you can _change_ me.”

With the barely even attempted effort to keep it convincing he might as well have given Scott the middle finger.

“Get the hell out of my house. And this time _stay_ out.”

“I never once invited myself in. That was all you.”

“Just... _go fuck yourself_ , _Theo_.”

“Fine. But I just might have to think about _you_ when I do it.”

Scott swallows the roar he feels building in his lungs and slams the door shut, frustrated beyond belief.

*   *   *

Theo's kind of kicking himself on his hormone wrecked walk home. He let his irritation get the better of him and he knows it. He should have kept up he dumb needy helpless beta wolf act a little longer but he'd gotten too eager and then been too bitter about it when he realized he'd blown it.

But that wasn't the only thing that had gone kind of badly. The alpha wolf’s need was practically intoxicating. The rigid tension in his muscles as he ground their bodies together, the smooth earthy scent of Scott’s hair-like cinnamon and freshly split wood-when he’d chewed dark circles into Theo’s neck...they’re tormenting the chimera just as much as all the missed opportunities.

He stuffs his hands, into the pockets of his now tight-feeling jeans and his hand wraps around the folded up copy the pages on the Dread Doctors book with that glyph on it he’d brought over to discuss, remembering it for the first time.

*   *   *

Scott leans against his front door, hating himself as he tries to will the stiffness in his jeans to dissipate. He's _not_ going to jerk off thinking about Theo. Just _no_. He'd rather suffer with this hard on for the rest of the night than rub it out thinking about that trash.

Theo really _is_ trash he tries to remind himself, but somehow that really doesn't help at all. In fact all he can picture is what a dirty little freak the chimera must be once he gets going.

What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't had this much trouble controlling his werewolf urges since...since...

His stomach drops when he thinks about her. Her smiling face, her sharp wit, her warm confident personality. She was everything that he'd ever wanted.

He immediately has to correct himself.

Thinking about her, thinking about her like _that_...it wasn't a path that lead anywhere he wanted to be.

Half ready to open the door and just finish what he started, the other half caught between wanting to rip his own hair out of his skull or curl up and die, he digs his phone out of his pocket and finds Lydia’s number.\

He'd like to call his best friend, but he knows there's no way Stiles will be able to understand and he really needs to talk to someone.

 

*   *   *

 

“I still just _can’t_ believe it.” Lydia listens to Stiles say on speaker phone for what must be the thousandth time. “Like....what the _fuck_ you know?”

“You need to try not to needle him about it.” Lydia says as she carefully coats her nails with a glossy layer of polish. “He’s obviously embarrassed, and you need to try to make him feel like it’s safe for him to talk to you.”

“Yeah but-” Stiles starts again, but Lydia is distracted from the name suddenly lighting up the phone beside her.

“Stiles I’ll have to call you back.”

“Oh, but I actually wanted to tell you about-”

“Later.” she says with a small surge of guilt as she hangs up on him. As much as she loves _likes_ Stiles she knows the next call is more important.

“Scott?” she says, her voice urgent but calm. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I mean no. I mean...can I talk to you for a minute?” Scott’s voice cracks through her phone guilty as sin.

“Yeah of course.” she answers, _praying_ that he’s finally ready to open up to someone about whatever it is he’s feeling. “Is it about what happened last night?”

“Sort of.” he says. “Theo just decided to come over...and I...I really fucked up.”

“Oh Scott you _didn’t_ !” Lydia exclaims in spite of herself and her own advice about putting feelings aside to listen to what Scott needs to say. “ _Tell m_ e you didn’t sleep with him...”

“No!” Scott immediately clarified. “I kicked him out before that happened.”

“But you thought about doing it?” She asks, her voice slowly returning to the calm open tone she'd been hoping to keep.

“I wouldn't really call it thinking. I stopped it before it got that far...but I really _really_ wanted to.”

Lydia swallows. She isn't surprised.

“Scott...” she starts. “I'm glad you're telling me this. I know it isn't easy.”.

“How long has it been like that?” She asks after Scott makes no effort to continue true conversation.

There's another short pause and Lydia can practically _feel_ him suffering on the other end of the phone, searching his own feelings.

“Since...pretty much since he came back to Beacon Hills.”

Lydia isn't sure what to say. She's not sure if that's better or worse.

“So, why didn't you act on it then?”

“Because I was with Kira!” he answers as if this is a stupid question.

“You're supposed to be with Kira now.” She reminds him, softly and non-judgemental. “What changed? Why now after everything and not back then?”

“I wish I knew.” Scott offers dejectedly. “It's like...I didn't think anything of it. I mean, yeah, I was _attracted_ to him...” she can hear him almost surprised to say it. “But...not like the kind of attraction you have to act on...I was happy with Kira--I mean--I _am_ happy with Kira. I'd never want to hurt her...”

Lydia wants to ask if he'd felt that way about anyone when he was with Allison. But she can't bare to bring her up with him. Not when he's already this low.

“I thought that, you know after everything that happened, finding out what he’s really like, what he was after this whole time...it would like go away or something.” He goes on. “But when I saw him again...it was...it was worse.”

He sounds strained now, almost like he's having as much trouble breathing as he is getting the words out.

“Like I’m seeing more of him now and it's horrible and twisted, but...I just want him a thousand times more now....and in a different kind of way.”

“Like what kind of way?”

“A not good kind of way.” Is all he offers. “I don't want to talk about this anymore. He's...I'm _not_ going to sleep with him so it doesn't really matter why I want to do it with him...or _what_ I want to do to him...”

He sounds more like he's trying to convince himself of the truth in that statement than her, and she sighs.

“Scott.” She says, keeping her tone compassionate but firm. “You have to break up with Kira. Not to be with Theo obviously, but staying with her when you feel this strongly about someone else, even if you're not _ever_ going to actualize it...you can't do that to her. You need time to sort yourself out, and you need to not be dragging her through this with you.”

“I...I know.” he finally admits. “I guess...I just don't know what I'll say. I don't want to hurt her more...”

“You can't get away from hurting her at this point.” She says. “But it's the less selfish thing to do in the long run. And you tell her what I just said. You need to sort yourself out and that it's not her fault.”

 

*   *   *

 

Twenty minutes of very painful and circular conversation later, Scott is finally done with it. He's no longer with Kira and he feel like he's the worst person on earth, but a bit relieved that it's over.

Now he could at least be alone like he deserves after what he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've pushed this fic to the back burner in favor of a few shorter sceo works. If people are still reading this I'm happy to continue it. Thoughts and constructive comments are always welcome.


End file.
